Electrical leads are coupled to and decoupled from a terminal of an implantable medical device by hand pressure applied to the proximal portion of an electrical lead. Because these electrical leads are often coupled and decoupled in use, sometimes in misalignment, it is important to provide components that do not undesirably fatigue or fail because of coupling or decoupling.